


A love song for a girl who will never know it’s about her

by BlakeYousoro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Use, F/F, Fluff, Highschool AU, Hitch is so embarrassing i stg, Jock Warriors, Marijuana, Parties, Popular girl Hitch, Senior year, Slow Burn, The veterans are teachers, Tutoring, hitch Marlow & Annie are a trio of friends!!, hitch has a LOT of sex, hitch has slept with everyone I-, strangers to enemies to friends to lovers, studying together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeYousoro/pseuds/BlakeYousoro
Summary: Hitch Dreyse is the most popular girl in the entire school. Everyone wants her, guys, girls, and non binary people alike. Theres just one problem... Pieck doesn’t want her. At all. And that infuriates Hitch to no end - so she decides to make it her personal mission to make Pieck fall in love with her, just to boost her own ego - but she soon finds herself falling in love with Pieck for real.Will she be able to win Pieck over? Or will it all end in heartbreak?Join Hitch, Pieck, and everyone else on this journey of heartbreak, tears, feelings, confusion and a lot of partying!
Relationships: Hitch Dreyse/Pieck, Implied Hitch x Everyone bc she gets around, Implied Mikasa/Annie - Relationship, Mentioned Pieck/Yelena
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. You will be my girl

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone in this fic is 18 and this is their senior year!

“Eh? Whose that?” Hitch asked, lazily pointing across the hallway. Annie and Marlow’s gazes shifted, looking to where Hitch was pointing.

There stood a girl with messy black hair, going into her locker to get what looked to be a text book. She wore an oversized grey jumper, and black jeans. She didn’t really seem like anything special, to be honest.

“You don’t know her?” Marlow was the first to speak, now looking back at Hitch, then to Annie. Hitch shook her head. 

“Never seen her before in my life.” Hitch replied, blowing a bubble with the gum she had in her mouth. 

Annie gave a soft sigh, closing her own locker. “I’m surprised, Hitch. I thought you knew everything and everyone - Her name is Pieck Finger, she went to my middle school. It’s odd you don’t know her - considering you’ve screwed most of her friends.”

Hitch gave a cheeky smirk, glancing to Annie, before her gaze went back to Pieck. “That so?”

“Mhm. She always seems to be around the Galliard’s - You know, Porco and Marcel. As well as Reiner, and Bertolt.” 

“She does?” Hitch sounded surprised. “But she... doesn’t look like the type of person to be friends with them. Bertolt, maybe- but certainly not those Galliards or Braun.” She shook her head a bit. “She must be fucking at least one of them-“

“Uh- no, actually. Last thing I heard, she was a lesbian.” Annie replied, now casting her gaze to Pieck, who seemed to be looking for something in her bag. 

Hitch gave a laugh, covering her mouth. “With a last name like Finger, I’d be surprised if she wasn’t!” Marlow sighed, and Annie rolled her eyes. Hitch kept laughing, at least she thought she was funny. She then turned to Annie, after calming down a bit, “How’d you know that?”

“Uh... She was dating whats her name-“ Annie scrunched her face up a bit, trying to remember, “Tall, blonde hair - she was a senior last year...”

“Yelena?” Marlow pipped up.

“That’s right. They dated for most of last year, but I think they’ve broken up now...” Annie shrugged, “But that could be wrong.”

Hitch frowned a bit, wracking her mind to find any memory of this girl. She couldn’t find any evidence of seeing her at all, not at any party she’d ever been to, not at any football games, school events - nothing. 

“So what’s the deal? Why do they hang with her? She looks so... boring.” Hitch blew another bubble, scrunching her face slightly.

Annie thought for a moment, “From what I recall... I believe they’ve all been friends since they were kids. That’s probably why, and I know she doesn’t really go to parties and stuff - so maybe that’s why you haven’t seen her before.” She offered a shrug. 

“You gonna shoot your shot?” Marlow piped up, nudging Hitch gently on her shoulder.

“Is there any need to?” Annie scoffed, “It’s not even like you’re interested, Hitch.”

“True, true... But I might as well go over and introduce myself anyway. Who knows? Maybe she is just like the rest of the school - hiding an absolutely massive crush on me.” She smirked to herself, causing Marlow to groan.

“Your ego is... way too big.” He muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. Annie said nothing, just rolling her eyes.

Hitch gave a soft chuckle in response, “I’ll be back in a sec~” 

Hitch walked over to where Pieck was standing, and leant against the locker next to hers. When Pieck closed her locker door, she came almost face to face with Hitch. She blinked in surprise, not expecting anyone to be there.

“Uh... Can I help you?” She asked, her tone laced with confusion. What on Earth did the almost Queen Bee of this school want with her?

“Yes, in fact you can-“ Hitch blew a bubble with her gum, before shoving the wad to the back of her mouth. “Since you’re, y’know, such good friends with half the football team, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometimes- considering I’m friends with almost all of them.” 

Pieck frowned slightly, “I’m afraid I’ll have to decline. I have... too much school work to do, so my schedule is packed. Sorry.” She held the book she was holding closer to my chest. “Plus I don’t think we would make good friends-“

“... Excuse me?” Hitch raised an eyebrow. “Anyone else would jump at the chance to spend time with me - I’ve had people cancel their plans for me many times before. Why can’t you just do the same?”

Pieck took a step back, her anxiety rising slightly. God, this wasn’t good- “I’m sorry I’m just- not interested. Sorry.” 

Hitch rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed at not getting her own way. “Whatever- have fun studying, nerd.” And with that? She walked back over to Annie and Marlow - who were both slightly cringing at how their friend was acting.

Pieck, on the other hand, soon made herself sparse, opting to leave and go somewhere she knew Hitch would never go - the library.

“The nerve of that girl! Did she even know who she was talking to? I don’t get rejected - I do the rejecting!” Hitch huffed, leaning against her locker once more.

“Just... let it go. In a way I agree, I don’t think you two would mesh well together-“ Marlow spoke, before Hitch cut him off with an annoyed groan.

“That’s not the point! She’s supposed to like me! She’s supposed to grovel at my feet!”

Annie rolled her eye, “You aren’t God. Why do you even care so much? It’s not like you were interested anyway.”

Marlow said something, but Hitch wasn’t listening. Instead, she was now in a deep thought, the other two words drowning out into a muffled collection of words. Why did she care so much? Pieck was just one girl in a school with plenty more like her- So why did she care if this one girl didn’t like her?

Hitch was about to say something, before she was cut off by the bell - signalling their school day was over. She gave a sigh. She really had just been saved by the bell. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said, looking between the pair. “Are you both still going to that party at Eren’s on Friday?” 

Annie gave a soft shrug, “I don’t see why not-“ both of them turned to Marlow, and he sighed. “I have a test first thing Monday so I can’t stay all night-“

Hitch grinned, and got between them, wrapping her arms around either of their’s necks, much to both of their annoyance. “Awh yeah! We’re gonna have a blast!” 

“Just please don’t get too drunk this time-“ Marlow mumbled, shuddering slightly as he recalled the events of the last party they attended. All had been going well, until a mutual friend of theirs, Sasha, had challenged Hitch to a drinking game. It quickly went downhill from there, and Hitch could barely remember the night - and both Annie and Marlow refused to fill her in to save her the embarrassment. Let’s just say the words ‘oooh you wanna kiss me so bad’ were uttered during a drunken argument with one Jean Kirstein and, well, the rest is for them to know, and Hitch to never find out.

Hitch rolled her eyes, moving her arms from around them. “I’ll try not to - but we all know I can’t resist a good drink.” She gave them a cheeky grin, before turning her back to them. “Plus, you know I’m more fun when I’m drunk~” she glanced over her shoulder, winking at them both. “See ya tomorrow~” And with that, she walked off from them, going down the now busier halls as students left their classes to either go home, go to the library, or go to extra curriculum clubs. 

Hitch hummed softly to herself as she walked, expertly dodging the hoard of students - it wasn’t hard, most people knew who she was, and cleared a way for her. The perks of being one of the most popular people in the school, she figured. She couldn’t help but let her mind wander to Pieck again, wondering what she was doing right now. Was she in a club? Probably not, Hitch thought - she’s probably off studying somewhere. Coincidentally, the library just so happened to be on the way out of the school, and Hitch found herself glancing in as she walked past. Was she hoping to see Pieck? Yes. Did she know why she wanted to see her? No. 

As she glanced in, she spotted Pieck - her hair now tied back in a messy bun, her small frame hunched over on of the tables with a book. Next to her sat Porco Galliard, and he seemed to be writing something down. Pieck soon turned to him, said something, and pointed to her book - to which Porco nodded, replied, and wrote something down.

She must be tutoring him, Hitch thought, as she carried on with her walk. She couldn’t help but giggle softly to herself as she thought about how cliche it was - smart pretty girl tutors big dumb jock - all that was left now was for them to fall in lo-

Hitch found herself chuckling a bit at the thought of them being in love. In Galliard’s dreams, she mused to herself, continuing her walk. She was soon in the parking lot, and she made her way over to her car, throwing her bag on the back seat once she was inside. 

She was soon driving home, all her windows down, blasting out her music loudly - singing along without a care in the world. It wasn’t long till she was home, parked up, and walking through her front door.

“Helllooooo? Anyone home?” She called out, to which she got no answer. She gave a shrug, going upstairs.

Her room was pretty basic, but was quite messy. But it was an organised mess. Hitch walked in, throwing her bag to the side along with her jacket. She kicked off her shoes, and flopped onto her bed with a sigh. Well, now she was bored. 

She got out her phone, scrolling through her social media. She decided to do a little digging around, to find out more about Pieck - purely out of curiosity, she would tell herself.

It didn’t take her long to find her Facebook, considering they had mutual friends. There wasn’t much on there of use, mostly just her being tagged in pictures Reiner or Porco had uploaded, or the occasional share of something to do with books. Hitch gave a soft hum to herself, scrolling back up to the top of Pieck’s profile. She looked at her profile picture, which seemed to be a group picture of her between Marcel and Porco - it looked a few years old, and upon clicking on it, Hitch could see it hadn’t been updated in a while. 

“Hm...” she mused allowed, “... Worth a shot.” She muttered before clicking the ‘Add Friend’ button, before closing the app down. She sat up, sighing. Well that killed a good 10 minutes - now she was bored again.

She got up from her bed, and went over to her windowsill, as she walked past it, she flipped on her CD player, letting whatever CD was already in play. She opened the window, and reached up, grabbing a box from off a shelf near her. She opened said box, and pulled out a joint. It was a bad habit she’d picked up in junior year - mostly due to school stress. She lit it, putting it to her lips and taking a deep inhale. She didn’t do it as often as she used to, mostly because Annie and Marlow thought she’d quit. What can she say? Old habits die hard. 

She sat on the windowsill and stared out of the open window, watching as it slowly began to rain. What a miserable atmosphere this was, but honestly? She was used to it. Both her parents worked all day, so she was usually left to her own devices until the late evening. She still needed to figure out what to make for dinner - but that could wait for now. She was content just sitting here, smoking, and watching the world slowly pass by.

After around 10 minutes, the joint had run out, and Hitch once again found herself bored. She got up, leaving her music playing, as she left her room, going down to her kitchen.

Hitch wouldn’t consider her family to be rich, but they were well off - both of her parents worked high paying jobs, with her mother being a surgeon and her father a lawyer. It was amazing that they still even managed to have some sort of family or relationship for that matter, but Hitch didn’t really mind - she liked the alone time she got, most days. But today was different.

She made her way to the kitchen, and opened up one of the cupboards, pulling out a box of cookies. She sat on the counter, box next to her, and started to shovel half broken bits of cookie into her mouth as she scrolled through her social media once more. She checked her Facebook - her friend request had still not been accepted. She refreshed it, still nothing. She sighed, closing the app, and going to her contact list. She scrolled all the way to the bottom, before clicking on the last contact she had. She hesitated for a moment, before clicking the call button. 

The phone rang a few times, before the recipient answered. “Hello?” Came a slightly low, annoyed voice.

A coy smile played at Hitch’s lips, “Ah - Ymir, just the person I wanted to speak to!” She replied, her boredom instantly fading.

“What do you want, Hitch?” Came Ymir’s immediate rely, and Hitch could practically hear the eye roll in her voice.

“Can’t I call up one of my dearest friends just to see how they are?”

“First of all - we are not friends. Second, you only call me when you want something.”

Hitch gave a mock gasp, “That is not true!” She tried to sound offended, but couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Look. If you want sex, go elsewhere. I told you, I’m not interested anymore-“

“But Ymmmiiiirrrrr-“ Hitch whined into the phone, causing a grumble from Ymir. “C’mon, I’m bored-“

“- And I have a girlfriend.” Ymir cut her off, “Go call another one of your... whatever this arrangement is.”

Hitch pouted a bit, sighing, “Fine, fine. But you better call me later or something and fill me in on all the juicy details of this relationship.”

Ymir hung up on her, and Hitch groaned. “Well, that’s that plan out the window...” she mumbled, scrolling through her contacts again. “Hm...” she mused as she scrolled, trying to think of a) who she hadn’t fucked with in a while and b) who was any good at it.

She found herself hovering over Porco’s contact name. That... could be good. Last she remembered, he was good in bed - but then again, she was drunk, so her memory was a little spotty. Plus maybe she could use this to find out more information about Pieck... 

Her mind began to wander, and when Hitch’s mind wanders? It turns dirty real quick. She found herself blushing brightly, and she put her phone down, papping herself on her cheeks. “C’mon, Dreyse, get it together.” She said to herself, trying to calm her blush down.

She contemplated it for few more moments, before deciding against it. Besides, last time she’d see him, he had been with Pieck - so she doubted he would even be free to do, well, anything right now. She kept scrolling, and stopped on the other Galliard’s number. She gave a sigh, and pressed call, holding the phone to her ear.

“Hey, Marcel...”

—

Hitch gave a soft yawn, flopping back on to Marcel’s bed, holding a joint to her lips and blowing the smoke up into the air. Sex and weed, how much better could life get?

Marcel has already long since left her in his bed, having gone to take a shower. Hitch just lied their for a couple of minutes, giving her body a break and just relaxing. She soon got up, though, searching around for her clothes and getting dressed between blows on the joint. 

She was soon dressed, and slipped on her shoes. She wasn’t going to wait for Marcel to be back from showering, she never was one for the whole talking after sex thing. She left his room, humming softly to herself as she walked down the stairs, twirling her car keys around her finger. As she walked past the living room, she poked her head in, having spotted the top of Porco’s head.

“Later Porco, tell you brother he needs to wash his sheets. We had quite the fun time-“ she said with a slight chuckle, to which Porco rolled his eyes at.

“You don’t need to tell us, we heard.” Came a voice that did not belong to Porco, and upon realising who it was, Hitch’s blood ran cold.

Pieck sat up from where she had been lying with her head in Porco’s lap, now coming into Hitch’s view. “You’re very loud, Hitch. But then again, you’re loud anyway.” She continued with a slight smirk on her lips, which caused Hitch’s cheeks to flush red and Porco to give a chuckle.

“Pieck I didn’t- didn’t know you’d be here.” Hitch said, now keeping her gaze on anything other than the pair.

“Why would you? Seems like today is the first time you’ve ever actually acknowledged my existence.” She gave a slightly amused hum. 

“... Whatever.” Hitch replied, turning on her heel to walk away. “See you around or whatever-“ and with that, she walked out of the room, and out of their house. 

The ride home was uneventful, boring to say the least. Hitch blasted her music out like she usually did, but she couldn’t focus on it at all. She couldn’t get Pieck’s damn smirk out of her mind. It was driving her crazy.

Upon arriving home, Hitch went straight up to her room and flopped face first onto her bed, groaning into the sheets. Why if all times did Pieck have to be there? Why why why? 

Hitch rolled, pulling the blankets with her, and she was soon wrapped up in them like she was a sushi roll. This day had just been so... up down up down up down- and Hitch was tired. This was too much stress for her simple little mind. She closed her eyes, sighing softly, and it wasn’t long before she was drifting off to sleep. It was only Monday, just four more days until the weekend... She could do it.

As she slept, however, Hitch was blissfully unaware that Pieck had finally accepted her friend request.


	2. I wish I could give you the attention that you wanted, but I just don’t have the energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a new day - and a new day comes with new challenges. How will Hitch handle seeing Pieck after last nights events?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO DUMB AND IVE HAD THIS FINISHED FOR LIKE TWO WEEKS BUT I ACCIDENTALLY UPLOADED IT AS A SECOND CHAPTER TO ANOTHER STORY IM SO SORRY!!!

It was 7:30am when Hitch’s alarm decided to make its self known. She gave a soft groan, untangling her hand from her blanket and feeling around for her phone. Eventually she found it, pulling it close to her face. “So fucking bright-“ she mumbled to herself as she turned off the alarm, putting her phone face down on her bed with a groan. 

Despite having gone to bed earlier than usual, Hitch felt exhausted. She always did, no matter how much sleep she’d gotten.

She reluctantly got up, shivering as the cool air of her room touched what little skin of hers was exposed. She stretched, yawning softly as she did so. 

She dragged herself to her bathroom, kicking the door closed behind her. She soon stripped out of her clothes, and reached into the shower, turning it on. While she waited for it to warm up, she brushed her hair, trying to calm it down a bit- she always had the worst bed hair. Once the shower was warmed up, she stepped into it with a soft hum. She winced slightly as the boiling water touched her skin - and she quickly went to turn it down slightly. That was a little too hot for her liking. 

Her shower, like the majority of her life recently, was rather uneventful - she sang to herself as she showered, needing some sort of stimulus to keep herself awake. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d fallen asleep in a shower, and it wouldn’t be the last time.

Hitch soon exited the shower, wrapping a towel around her body, and another around her hair. She gave another yawn and she walked back into her room, pulling the towel from off her head. She glanced at the time, it now being almost 8am. She didn’t have long before she needed to be leaving. She got her hairdryer out, and started to blow dry her hair, mentally going over her schedule in her head. 

It was Tuesday, so she had Mathematics first thing, then English literature - then she had a study period, followed by lunch. After that it was a double block of science followed by history. What a boring day, she thought to herself. She wasn’t even with Annie or Marlow in most of those classes - she’d only see Marlow at the end of the day for history, and she’d probably meet with Annie during the study period she had after English - Shit. Had she even done the homework? She gave a groan, shutting off the hairdryer. She hadn’t done it. “Well, Mr Smith is going to be thrilled with me-“ she muttered to herself. Maybe she could coax the homework out of someone in her math class? She’d sure try her best- 

Hitch was soon up and dressed for the day - opting to wear some black skinny jeans, a white vest top underneath a grey cardigan. It was simple, but she really couldn’t be bothered today. She shoved a grey beanie on her head, her hair still being slightly damp as she hadn’t dried it properly. She shoved her books, pens and paper for the day into her bag, before slipping on her shoes and grabbing her phone, keys and wallet. She made her way downstairs, the house being quiet just like the night before. 

Once downstairs, she went to the kitchen- grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl, before going out to her car. She munched on the apple as she made the boring drive to school, humming to herself as she did. Once she was parked up, she made a beeline for her locker. Honestly? She was already done for the day - she had a bad feeling something was going to happen.

Annie and Marlow were already there, as if waiting for her. They seemed to be conversing about something, not that Hitch really cared. Something to do with mountains, is what she picked up from the brief few lines she heard before they realised she was here.

“Morning, sunshine.” Annie teased, smirking slightly upon seeing how unhappy Hitch looked. “What’s up with your face today?”

Hitch rested her forehead against the cool metal of her locker door. “Don’t ask - seriously.”

“What happened this time?” Marlow asked, closing his locker.

“Did I not just say not to ask?” She said, sighing. “Ugh... Basically, I went over to Marcel’s to, you know, fuck around- Oh don’t give me that look, Leonhart. We all know what you and Ackerman get up to in the C block stairway.” 

Annie’s cheeks went a dark shade of red, and she immediately cast her gaze downwards. Hitch continued to speak.

“Anyway so- I come out of his room to go home, yeah? And I see Porco in the living room- so I go, y’know, make my presence known, say bye to him and you’ll never guess who was with him?”

“Who?” Marlow asked curiously, to which Annie rolled her eyes. It was so obvious, yet he was so oblivious.

“Pieck!” Hitch threw her arms up slightly to emphasise how big of a deal it was. “And she had the audacity to give me cheek, and say they could hear us fucking! And then- and then this girl smirked at me! She’s got some fucking nerve.” 

“... Sounds like you got it bad for her-“ Annie said, smirking slightly herself. “You’re not one to get this worked up over someone hearing your sexcapades-“

“Annie. One more word from you and I swear to all that is good in this world I will hurt you-“ 

“Okay, okay-“ Marlow got between them, trying to defuse the tension. “Let’s calm down. Hitch, I’m sure Pieck doesn’t, uh- well I’m sure her opinion hasn’t changed on you that much. It’s not like she’s the first person to hear you, you know-“ his cheeks started to go red. 

“Not the point, Marlow!” Hitch crossed her arms, puffing her cheeks out slightly. “It’s the cocky attitude she had that’s getting to me the most-“

“- Cause you find it hot?”

“Annie I swear-“ Hitch was cut off by the bell - once again being saved by it. “Ugh... That reminds me, I need to get English homework from someone-“

“You didn’t do it again?” Annie raised an eyebrow, “I thought you were trying to stay in Mr Smith’s good books this year.”

“Well- maybe- shut up.” Hitch turned her back to them, “I’m going to class. I’ll see you two later.”

Hitch waved over her shoulder as she made her way to math - one of her least favourite subjects. Her teacher, Mr Berner, was a pretty chill dude - he wasn’t the problem. It was the subject that was the problem. Hitch’s mind only had so much space for math, and she didn’t have any more room to take in whatever this algebra-quadratic-calculus bullshit was. She was definitely failing this class, she just hoped the teacher hadn’t noticed it as well.

She soon arrived at the class, and took her seat in the back right hand corner. A friend of hers, Boris Feulner, was already in the class, having taken his usual seat next to Hitch at the back. She smiled at him, getting her books out her bag and putting them on her desk. 

“I feel like it’s been a while since I’ve seen you here, Hitch- You always seem to be off sick when we have these classes.” He teased, reaching over to jab her with a pencil in the arm.

“Oh you know me, Bo- always sick whenever this class happens. I’m only here now ‘cause the principle said if I skip anymore then I’ll be playing catch up the rest of the year.”

“Damn. That’s rough.” He frowned a bit. “You still gonna skip?”

“Oh yeah, totally-“ 

The two shared a fist bump before their, Moblit Berner, entered the room. He started speaking about something, but Hitch wasn’t paying attention - she was too busy looking at her phone under the desk. She was scrolling through her socials, and that’s when she finally noticed it- Pieck had accepted her friend request. The realisation made her jump slightly, and she banged her knee on the top of the table, causing a loud thud. Everyone looked her way, and Moblit stopped speaking.

“Miss Dreyse, is everything alright?” He asked, giving his full attention to her. Quiet snickers could be heard.

“Uh- Yes sir! Sorry! Just uh- my leg fell asleep?” Smooth Hitch. Smooth. She could feel her cheeks go the slightest bit pink.

“Right...” Moblit sighed, “As I was saying-“ he went back to droning on about whatever it was he’d been speaking about before.

Hitch cast her gaze back down to her phone, staring at the notification. Holy shit- Holy. Shit. Okay. This was good- really good. That means Pieck didn’t out right hate her, right?

She was pulled from her thoughts soon, hearing her name being called for roll call. 

“Here!” She replied, shoving her phone away quickly.

Moblit marked her in, and continued speaking.

“Daz Ellison?”

“Here!”

“Dirk Fern?”

“He’s off sick today sir - stomach bug.”

“Ah... Pieck Finger?”

“Here.”

Hitch’s eyes darted to where the reply came from. No way... No fucking way. You have got to be kidding-

Front row, two seats from the door, sat Pieck. She was wearing the same jumper as yesterday. How did Hitch not know she was in this class? Oh God- she’d just made a fool of herself in front of her. Maybe Pieck was right - she really had only started to acknowledge her existence yesterday. 

The role call was soon over, and Moblit started to teach - but Hitch couldn’t focus. Not because she couldn’t do the work or because she didn’t care, but because she couldn’t take her eyes off of Pieck. 

After around 10 - maybe 15 - minutes had passed, Hitch had hardly done any work other than a few scribbles here and there. She was too busy watching Pieck - how she hung onto their teachers every word, and seemed to be writing everything down. Hitch could practically see the cogs turning in her head whenever he asked the class a question and, sure enough, her hand was always the first one up. She... had really nice hands, now that Hitch was properly taking the time to appreciate them. In fact, most things about her were nice. From the way her hair framed her face, and fell almost perfectly with the way she tilted her head, to the clothes she wore - sure, they were basic, but she made them work. She was cute, in a really dorky way - and Hitch was sure she could probably pull off any outfit given to her and still look gorgeous- 

Hitch was pulled from her daydreaming when a wad of paper landed on her desk. Her eyes flickered down to it, and she frowned, looking around the room a bit - until she was looking directly next to her, where Boris was sitting. He looked like he was doing the work, but he glanced at Hitch, a soft smirk playing at his lips. She raised an eyebrow, unscrunching the paper to see what was written on it. 

‘Someones got it bad - when you asking her out?’

Hitch’s cheeks went red, and she glared over at Boris, who suddenly seemed to be oh so interested in his pencil sharpener. She quickly scribbled a response back, shoving the paper on his desk.

‘I don’t have anything. I’m not asking her out.’

She sighed, turning her attention back to whatever Moblit was rambling on about now - something to do with fractions. Her attention was only on the actual lesson for a moment, before another bit of paper was on her desk.

‘Twenty bucks says you can’t get in her pants by the end of the school year’

20 bucks? Now she was interested- she thought for a moment, before handing over her response.

‘The year? Give me a month - and make it 30 bucks. You’re on.’

Boris smirked at her response, and nodded at her. Hitch would be 30 bucks richer AND hopefully be with Pieck? How could she say no to that?

—

Meanwhile...

Annie shuddered softly, blinking a few times. She was currently in the middle of art class, sculpting something out of clay. 

Armin, one of her class mates, glanced over to her. “Are... You alright Annie?”

“... I have a feeling one of my idiot friends has just made a very big mistake.” She replied, shaking her head with a sigh. 

—

Back to Hitch, she was now frantically trying to, well, complete her English assignment. Her class would be over within the next forty five minutes, and she had an entire essay to write. It’s not that she couldn’t do it - English was one of the few subjects she was actually decent at - it’s just that she really couldn’t be bothered. She sighed to herself, just writing down whatever came to mind - she didn’t care if it made no sense or didn’t fit the brief, at least it was something.

Those forty five minutes soon passed, with Hitch alternating between doing her homework and trying to pay attention to her current class. It was hard - but by the time the bell rang - she had a half decent essay. No bad, Dreyse, not bad, she thought to herself, smiling as she shoved the essay into her bag along with her other classwork - if scribbles of nonsense count as classwork. 

Hitch was about to leave when...

“Miss Dreyse? May I speak to you for a moment?” Came the voice of their teacher, and Hitch felt the hairs prick up on the back of her neck. Oh this could not be good-

She turned, looking towards him, only keeping her eyes on him for a moment before her gaze shifted to the person stood with him - Pieck.

Oh god. Did she notice her staring? Was she about the be told off for what? Bullying? Harassment? Intimidation?

Hitch’s mind was running a mile a minute as she slowly made the ten steps over to where the two were stood. She looked at them, forcing a small smile.

“Is- Is everything alright, Sir?” She asked, her usual confidence nowhere to be found.

“Actually, things are not alright. Your grades in this class...” Moblit gave a sigh, bringing a hand up to rub his face slightly. “They aren’t good. You won’t pass this class - and if you fail this class, you will not be graduating.”

Not... graduating? This was news to Hitch - now she was worried about a whole other problem on top of the ones she already had. She can’t... not graduate, right? They can’t do that, can they? 

She opened her mouth to speak, but Moblit beat her to it.

“So, that is why I have assigned Pieck to be your tutor. You will spend every day after school together. There are no exceptions - and there will be no arguing. My decision is final.”

Every... Every day? Oh no. Oh no no no no this is not happening - the panic on Hitch’s face was subtle, but noticeable if you knew what she looked like when she panicked. Her cheeks had gone a slight shade of red, and she was tapping her thumb and pointer finger together behind her back. She looked to Pieck, trying to work out how the other felt about this.

Pieck seemed unbothered by it, almost happy, even. Of course, fucking nerd, Hitch thought, resisting her urge to roll her eyes with her own internal comment.

“You are both dismissed.” Moblit said, before turning his back to them both, going to his desk.

“I look forward to working with you, Dreyse.” Pieck said, offering her hand out to be shook , smirking softly.

That damn smirk. Hitch sighed, extending her own hand, shaking Pieck’s. Pieck was cool to the touch - a complete contrast to the hot and sweatiness of Hitch’s own hand. How embarrassing.

“Likewise, Finger. Likewise...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @PadwanAnakin for more pikuhitch

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @PadwanAnakin for more! I also take commissions!


End file.
